Empirical and theoretical research is being carried out on the conceptual basis of speech production. The ultimate aim is to study the relationship of speech and thought. The theoretical aspects have been organized into a book, "The Conceptual Basis of Language," which is now complete and will be published in late 1978. The empirical aspects are following two lines related to this theory. One is an experimental program designed to study the temporal properties of speech planning, in particular the information prepared in advance of speaking and that built into the speech plan on-line. The other is a series of studies of speech correlated with nonspeech action. Such correlations, which seem to be extremely close, show interrelationships which can be interpretated as taking place within syntagmata.